De castigos y malos entendidos
by Yanyce
Summary: Luego de encontrar a Mello en una "curiosa situación" , este decide castigarlo. Porque Matt no sabe modales y Mello no conoce límites. BDSM.


Disclaimer :Death Note no es mío. Forever Bound tampoco. Yo no cobro por esto y no me hago responsable de duchas frías a media noche o traumasevero dos y ofensas a mojigatas.

* * *

Matt se quedó estático, con los ojos desorbitados allí en medio de la puerta.

Vale, él no toco antes de entrar. Pero puta madre, se supone que el otro estaba dormido, no en medio de una paja en el puto baño. Bajo la mirada de la cara sorprendida de Mello hasta su...amigo, si amigo. Este se veía morado, con toda la sangre fluyendo tras la piel y apuntando al aire, en una muda invitación a ser tragado que Matt a duras penas lograba resistir. El fruto de las atenciones de la mano del rubio se mostraba como pequeños hilos blancuzcos semi-transparentes que se escapaban de la punta. Matt tragó grueso, aumentando el calor en sus mejillas.

La cara de Mello pasó de estupefacción a enojo y de allí a la más cruda ira.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda...?! ¡¿Nadie te dijo nada acerca de tocar la puta puerta del jodido baño?! Largo de una buena vez imbécil - vociferó, y entonces Matt se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y las manos temblorosas. Mierda. Estaba excitado. Mello también se dio cuenta y sonrió con superioridad. Los ojos pronto se le vedaron con burla y...¿lujuria? Matt se estremeció y se abalanzó a la puerta pero la voz sedosa de Mello lo detuvo.

-Un minuto. Ni siquiera sueñes que esto se va a quedar así- sentenció y la certeza cayo sobre Matt como cincuenta puñales sobre su piel desnuda.

Pasaron las semanas y Mello no dio indicio de recordar el "incidente" hasta esa noche. Matt se entretuvo de más en el salón de videojuegos y ya eran más de las doce cuando llegó a la casa. Llamó al otro a los gritos. Pero nadie le respondió. Al parecer, esa era otra noche en que Mello atendería sus asuntos con la mafia. O al menos eso creyó. Al pasar por el pasillo, vio el cuarto de Mello con la puerta semiabierta y lo mató la curiosidad. Mello, el gran y enorme desconfiado Mello, nuca dejaba a la vista cosas personales y mucho menos el cuatro abierto si no estaba en casa. Se acercó silente y tuvo que salir cerrar y volver a abrir por no creer lo que veía.

El cuarto estaba vació, con excepción de unas cuerdas saliendo del techo, una cuerda atada a dos postes y una enorme cuerda solitaria en el suelo. Se preguntó para que servirían y giro sobresaltado, al escuchar el ligero chasquido de la puerta al cerrar. Mello lo miraba con sólo su pantalón y su chaleco abierto encima, con la sonrisa más perversa que Matt hubiera visto hasta ahora.

-¿Te gusta la remodelación, Matt? O ¿acaso te agrada más lo que ves?

-interpeló Mello, con la mirada traviesa y las manos al borde del pantalón. Matt temblaba, embotado. Sabía que tenía que responder alguna cosa pero su capacidad de hilvanar palabras coherentes se había ido junto con su sentido común hace más de tres minutos. Vio como Mello sacaba un látigo con el que lo golpeó en la mejilla y Matt volvió en sí con el ligero ardor.

-¿Pero qué...?-comenzó y otro latigazo lo detuvo.

-No, no,no,no...nada de palabras a menos que yo lo diga. A partir de ahora, solo puedes decir "si" o "no".Veamos si con esto aprenderás a ser educado, Matt.- dijo, acariciando el látigo, y la amenaza quedo muda, flotando en el aire.- las reglas son las siguientes. Harás lo que yo diga, como y cuando yo lo diga. Nada menos y nada más. Si en algún momento no eres capaz de soportar lo que te hago, dirás "Chocolate" y yo pararé para dejarte descansar, ¿entendido?

Matt asintió y Mello lo miró de mala manera. Tenía que adaptarse al "juego"

-S-si.

- Muy bien, veo que estás entendiendo. Ahora desnudate.-ordenó. Matt sabía que debería estar aterrado, pero no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Había algo en ser sometido que sólo en sus más oscuras fantasías se había atrevido a confesar. Se sacó toda la ropa y la dejó caer al rededor del cuarto de la forma que fuese bajo la mirada atenta de Mello. -los lentes también-agregó.

Luego, se acercó a él y le dio un par de mordiscos en el cuello, con los ojos llenos deseo. Matt jadeó mientras lo veía recoger del suelo la pesada cuerda. Mello la pasó alrededor de su cuello, dejándola colgar entre la piernas. Luego, con manos expertas la pasó bajo sus brazos, la enrolló en su torso la paso de nuevo sobre y bajo los brazos anudó, le dio otra vuelta, volvió a anudar y Matt dejó escapar un pequeño lloriqueo. Las cuerdas pesadas y ásperas sobre su piel, lo excitaban de una manera tan intensa que antes ni creyó posible. Mello rió despacio, como leyéndole el pensamiento y le ordenó "alza las manos" y Matt lo hizo, como sumido en un trance donde Mello era su amo y él un simple títere a su merced. Otras cuerdas-las del techo- se hizo recordar, le ataron las muñecas y quedó suspendido, con los muslos entre la cuerda tensada en los postes. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a restregarse contra ella hasta que escuchó un gruñido.

-Para. Yo te dice como y cuando encontrar tu placer, ¿entendido?

-Si-resongó, dejando que su voz diera clara muestra de su enorme frustración.

Mello se volteó hacia el final de la habitación, todavía con la mueca en la cara y la mirada de acero. Lo vio agachares y volver con tres cajas idénticas y cuatro cordeles.

Matt lo miró intrigado hasta que de las cajas saco tres vibradores con una bola en la punta y una crema viscosa que no logró identificar.

-Estos vibradores no han sido usados en nadie. Los compre la semana pasada, cuando decidí el mejor modo de castigarte.- le dijo, mirándolo fijamente. Luego, lo vio amarar los tres con las cuerdas hasta formar una especie de trípode, y se acercó a él.

-Vas a escuchar lo que yo te diré hacer.

-Sí- consiguió decir a duras penas, sintiendo el calor en su piel cuadruplicarse, mientras se hacía una idea de lo que el otro tenía en mente.

- Si no haces lo que yo te digo te voy a castigar. Y pagarás el desafío, porque disfrutaré castigándote. -Dijo mientras probaba las cuerdas y recogía el ungüento del suelo.

-Relaja las piernas-le gruñó, cuando comenzó a introducir un dedo lleno de vaselina, pudo identificar al fin, dentro de él. Matt comenzó una procesión de gemidos, hasta que un fuerte mordisco en su hombro le advirtió de mantener la boca bien cerrada. Respiró entrecortado al sentir sus paredes ampliarse y para prevenir ser desobedecido, Mello pasó a darle un beso salvaje y ansioso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

-Veo que no guardas silencio. Bien te dije que sólo dijeras "si" y "no".

-Un gemido no es una palabra-gimoteo Matt.

-A mi me parece que sí- dijo Mello con su voz calmada para apretarle la cadera, jalarlo hacia atrás y clavarle dentro el primer vibrador.

Matt sintió el placer ondear en su cuerpo y cerro los ojos fuertemente. Mello sonrió. Quería probarlo. Ver cuales eran sus límites y luego hacer que los traspasara una y otra vez, hasta que ya no hubiera línea alguna entre el dolor y el placer.

-Mírame-le ordenó y la mirada nublada del otro no hizo más que arrancarle un sonoro jadeo.

Contó hasta cinco y lo dejó ir. Luego, contó diez y lo acercó otra vez, hasta que el otro estuvo al borde del orgasmo. Como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura, acarició distraídamente el miembro de Matt y lo sintió acabar en su mano. Sonrió satisfecho. Matt no había dicho "la palabra" ni una sola vez.

Absolutamente emocionado, tomo el segundo vibrador y lo introdujo en él. La velocidad de este era media y sabía que después de un orgasmo, el cuerpo de Matt estaría aún más sensible.

-Me-mello.-susurró Matt. Este lo miró curioso, impresionado de que aún tuviera fuerza suficiente para decir algo con coherencia.-¿puedo disfrutarlo?- preguntó y Mello se abalanzó a su boca como una fiera salvaje en un permiso silente. Mierda. Si Matt seguía así, él no creía poder aguantar. Aquel "castigo" se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Matt llegó al clímax en medio del beso y sin marcha ni tregua Mello introdujo el tercer vibrador a máxima velocidad.

El otro gritó y gritó, entre complacido y aterrado. Lo había logrado. A este punto, Mello esperaba la palabra segura pero no la oyó, incluso cuando Matt se movió tanto que sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar dentro del amarre. Mello se embobó en su obra maestra. Era todo un espectáculo. La mejor parte, es que era sólo para él. A los pocos minutos, Matt llegó al tercer orgasmo mientras Mello movía circularmente el vibrador dentro de él. Espero que en ese momento, el otro se apartara pero no lo hizo, así que retiró el juguete y Matt siguió convulsionando, todavía en su cenit.

Mello no resistió la visión y arremetió contra él, denso y salvaje. Matt estaba seguro de que esa noche, los vecinos no dormirían y la hija de los señores de al lado dejaría por fin de molestar a Mello. Sonrió con triunfo ante esta idea y ahora si, se dejó gritar como si no hubiera mañana mientras Mello lo acompañaba, con susurros roncos y sin sentidos, gimiendo a su espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, Matt despertó en su cama, creyéndolo todo un sueño. Claro, eso fue antes de que tratara de moverse y descubrir que no podía sentarse. Como pudo se paró y vio todos los hermosos moretones que le recorrían el cuerpo. Mello era una puta bestia, se dijo y el sonido de la ducha lo distrajo y pudo notar el pequeño papelito al lado de su PSP.

"Quiero chocolate caliente y torta de chocolate para el desayuno. ¿Qué coño esperas? No me hago más joven Matt"

Decía y este sonrió. Al parecer, Mello sería siempre el mismo.

* * *

N/A: primer lemmon Hard. Comenten please. Es, como alguna habrá notado, la versión homo del ya mencionado libro.


End file.
